Chrono Disaster
by Charmanth
Summary: Just as they go to fight Lavos, Crono and gang, along with Lavos, are pulled into a Gate that leads them into another world entirely. Can they cope with Alagaesia's war on their quest to defeat the space-born parasite? Inheritance-CT x-over
1. Gate to a New World

A/N: Yes, yet another x-over from moi. I enjoy x-overs, as they're fun to write, and I hope they're just as much fun to read. This one is a little different than my others. This time, the worlds aren't mixing... not really. You'll see :)

I would like to point out that Chrono Trigger's protagonist, Crono, is a silent protagonist, therefore his personality is very hard to pin down. I'm doing the best I can with him, though.

Also pointing out that I'm changing things a little in CT's world so it won't be completely accurate for the game.

The disclaimer on my profile concerns this story too.

* * *

Eragon sat in quiet reflection after the Varden had settled from the battle in Feinster. He leaned back against Saphira's warm scales, watching a pair of birds flitting about in search of seeds. He had his sword, Brisingr, in its scabbard on his lap.

A sudden stir of unease made Eragon sit upright. Looking about, and stretching his conciousness out, he could not discern the source of the sudden sensation. Even Saphira growled uneasily, but nothing alarming was in sight or within thought. So what could the trouble be?

* * *

"'Tis time to face Lavos," Frog said when everyone, including Magus, had assembled at the Brink of Time.

"It is time for my revenge," Magus growled. Absently he pulled on his glove, a sign he was ready to face what will come.

"Time to save the world," Marle said, shooting a glare at Magus, who simply ignored her.

"Ayla fight," Ayla said. "Beat Lavos, Ayla no lose."

"We're the only ones who can do this," Lucca said.

"That is quite likely," Gaspar, the Guru of Time said, interrupting. "I wish you the best of luck in your endeavor."

"Let's go," Crono said, leading the group to the bucket that held the portal to 1999AD. They crowded around the bucket, activating the Gate within, and entered the time Lavos emerged from its long slumber to claim the surface of the world it was feeding off of.

They were before Lavos's terrible bulk, and each took their fighter's stance. Lavos gave a gurgling roar, but before the first blows could be exchanged, a Gate opened. Unfortunately, it wasn't just a temporal distortion.

"A Gate!" Lucca exclaimed, surprised.

"I will not be thrown again through time!" Magus declaired.

"This one's different! Look, Lavos is being drawn into it!" Marle noticed.

"It appears that so are we," Robo observed.

"No escape! Too strong!" Ayla said. And then there wasn't any time for more words as the group was thrown from 1999 A.D.

* * *

Eragon started in surprise as some kind of distortion made the air shimmer not fifty feet in front of him. The shimmering turned into rift of some sort, a bluish-blackness that deposited seven people before closing back up. The shimmering stopped, and the prone figures on the ground began to stir a bit.

_Who are they? _Saphira asked, peering at the group that just appeared before their very eyes.

Eragon didn't respond. He knew that Saphira knew that he didn't know. He was trying to work out the problem himself. But it wasn't just a question of _who_... it was a question _where they came from_. And until these persons woke up, that answer wouldn't be answered.

The question of _how_ came into play, too. There was nothing that Eragon knew about that would explain their sudden appearance. He knew of no spell that would transport people instantaneously, as the spell to transport items instantaneously took too much energy to send something even the size of a dragon egg. And there were seven people.

_One's a frog, and one metal, _Saphira said, surprise coloring her voice somewhat. The one Saphira said was a frog was hidden from Eragon's view, and the metal one didn't seem to be someone clad in armor. And most were wearing strange clothes.

The man with the cape was the first to wake, grunting and rising. Next was the boy with spiky red hair, wearing a blue shirt and beige pants. The two looked at each other, then the redhead turned to start waking his companions, seeing if they were okay.

The metal one got up, and scanned the surrounding area. Eragon tensed as the creature's eyes fell on him and Saphira, but the creature continued to turn. Next up was a strange girl, wearing a teal colored long sleeve shirt with a dull orange tunic over top. Her hair seemed to be purple, and she wore a green and gold helm of some sort. She quickly ran to the metal creature for some reason.

Eragon listened to the thoughts of these people, or the thoughts he could hear. The metal one he couldn't hear, and naturally the ones not awake yet couldn't think. He couldn't discern anything threatening, though it was apparent that they were used to fighting. They seemed to be a bit confused, and for some reason a bit frustrated?

"I do not know where or when we are, Lucca," the metal one said in an eerie voice. It sounded... metal? Eragon wasn't sure, he just knew that no living thing sounded quite like that. Not even the Ra'zac or Lethrblaka had.

"It's okay, we'll find out soon enough, Robo," the girl checking the metal thing over said. "You haven't sustained any damage, though your circuits did shut down temporarily."

"Thank you, Lucca," Robo said.

"Lucca, help me wake Ayla and Marle? Frog looks about ready to wake," the Redhead called from crouching next to a girl in strange bluish white pants and strapless top. The girl was golden blond with a few reddish tones in her hair. There was another woman, in primitive clothing colored gray, that vaguely looked masculine with long, very blond, almost curly hair.

And as the Redhead had said, the frog, apparently named Frog, stirred and got up. "Where hath that vile creature Lavos gone?" it said.

"We do not know," Robo answered. "The Gate seemed to have taken us to a different place than to where Lavos had gone."

Lucca then succeeded in getting primitive woman up. The blond jumped up and got into a defensive stance before looking around.

"Where Lavos? Ayla fight, Ayla fight Lavos!" The woman said.

"We don't know where Lavos is, Ayla," Lucca said.

Then the pretty blond got up. "Where are we?" she asked. "That Gate.. did Lavos come here too?"

"We don't know, Marle," the Redhead said.

"Now that everyone's up," the blue-haired man said, "How about we go find Lavos? I won't rest until it's defeated."

"First, we should probably speak with that man over there, and the Dactyl-like creature with him," Robo said, gesturing towards Eragon and Saphira.

_They just now notice us_, Saphira said with some amusement.

Eragon lounged against Saphira's warm scales, hand casually on Brisingr. He put off an air of casual confidence, though his curiosity was eating at him.

"Greetings. Who might you be, where have you come from, and how?" Eragon asked, politely.

The blue-haired man humphed, and turned to scan the horizons, as if he could will the object of his search to appear. The Redhead answered, "I am Crono, and these are my friends. Marle, Lucca, Robo, Frog, Ayla and even Magus."

"I'm not you're friend... we merely have a common goal," the blue-haired man, Magus, growled.

"You joined our group--" Crono started.

"To fight Lavos... Even I can't defeat it by myself," Magus snapped.

"And you helped my other friends hatch the Chrono Trigger to save my life," Crono finished.

"Still within my best interests.. as you happen to be the least weak of all of you," Magus sneered.

"Say that again!" Marle said, "And I'll show you the power of my Ice spells!"

"Please, I know magic of every element," Magus stated derisively.

Eragon stopped lounging. He stood straight, and he held Brisingr still in a casual position, but in such a way as a warning of his prowess with the blade. It looked as if this Magus was going to cause trouble.

"We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves," Frog croaked. "We'll need our strength for locating and defeating Lavos."

Marle humphed, but didn't say another word. She shot a death glare at Magus, who only smiled a feral smile in response.

"That tells me who you are," Eragon said.

"We come from various times," Crono said. "1000 AD, 2300 AD, 600 AD, and 65000000 BC."

"I came from 12000 BC," Magus growled at the omission of his original time period.

_Impossible_! Saphira told Eragon.

_They aren't lying, somehow_, Eragon replied privately. Aloud he said, "How is that possible?"

"Time travel, idiot," Magus spat.

Before more words could be said, a humming was heard, and suddenly the Epoch appeared. Eragon stared at the ship, dumbfounded, unable to comprehend the mechanics behind it.

"The Epoch!" Marle whooped. "It followed us here!"

"What is that?" Eragon asked, finally able to find his voice.

"It's our time travel machine. It was modified for air travel, too, though that wasn't in the original design," Lucca supplied. "Before we got it we would have to find temporal distortions to travel to different time periods."

"It appears you confused our host," Robo said after a minute of silence.

"I'm still trying to figure out how its possible!" Eragon stated. "This sort of thing shouldn't be possible!"

"Looks like it's going to take a long while to explain everything," Lucca said.

"A large crowd seems to be coming this way," Robo announced, as he was facing the Varden's camp.

Saphira glanced behind her, and sure enough, a large group, lead by Nasuada, Orrin, and Arya were heading towards them. _I think only Nasuada, Arya and perhaps Orrin should speak with these people first, _Saphira said to Eragon. _Maybe they can help us sort it out._

"My superiors and friends are on their way. Instead of explaining everything twice, why don't we wait until we can all speak in private?" Eragon asked.

"I don't like large crowds anyways," Magus glowered. "Never have."

"It would save a lot of talking," Lucca said. _Maybe I can impress these people with my knowledge!_ She thought privately.

Fortunately, Eragon wasn't paying attention to individual thoughts, or he would have picked that up. He got from general intentions that while most of the group had become good friends, Magus's words about common goal seemed to be true. He also gathered that they felt they had some vast duty to do, and that they were the only ones who could do it.

"You haven't told us who you were," Marle said, suddenly realizing this.

"She actually has some brains," Magus quipped.

"I oughta take you out with my bowgun for that!" Marle screamed.

Magus just laughed. "As if you could best me in single combat."

Saphira moved quickly to insert her head between the two antagonists before a real fight could break out. The sapphire blue dragon growled warningly, a deep, throaty rumble that meant she meant business.

Marle was quick to calm down, and Magus just turned away. There was a collective sigh of relief, and Eragon thanked Saphira for stopping what was going to be a fight.

_I don't want a fight to break out any more than you do,_ Saphira said, watching the blue-haired man intently.

"My name is Eragon, and I am Saphira's Rider. This is my dragon, Saphira," Eragon said.

"Dragon dactyl?" Ayla asked.

"She means 'Is the dragon a type of dactyl?'" Lucca explained at Eragon's confused look.

"What's a dactyl?" Eragon asked.

"Dinosaur, look like Saphira," Ayla said.

"What's a dinosaur?"

"Reptiles that lived long, long ago," Lucca said. "They came in a variety of shapes and sizes, the most fearsome being a Tyrano."

_Dragons have always lived in Alagaesia, _Saphira told Eragon, who relayed the message.

"Does not compute," Robo said. "No entry of Alagaesia exists within my memory banks."

"That might be why Lavos was drawn into the Gate as well," Lucca said after a moment of thought. "It's the only explanation for that. Lavos already exists in every time period we've been to, and it's difficult to imagine two of it in a single time period. So, something must have happened and that Gate opened up a portal to a different world."

"What's this about a different world?" Nasuada asked as she, the Nighthawks, Arya, Orrin, and his guards came up. "Who are you? And from where do you hail?"

"We're Crono, Marle, Lucca, Frog, Ayla, Robo, and Magus, and apparently we don't come from anywhere in your world," Crono said.

"That's impossible! There's only one world!" Nasuada said, unable to believe it.


	2. The Story

"There's only so much magic can do," Arya said. "If there are other worlds, the only way to go from one to the other would be magic, and that would take a vast amount of energy. Far too much for even a group of magicians to gather."

"Not necessarily," Lucca said. "In our world, one didn't need magic to travel from one time period to another. All one needed is a Gate or time machine. The same mechanics are possibly true for inter-universe travel too."

"Ayla no use magic," Ayla said. "Ayla travel many strange times. Ayla now understand where Crono from!"

"We don't exactly have all the time in the world-- regardless which one-- to sit here and talk all day. If Lavos is here, it may burrow to collect energy from this world as well," Magus growled.

"It already has stored enough energy from our world to produce offspring to start the cycle over," Lucca said. "It might just try to claim the surface of this world right away."

"Still bad news either way," Marle said. "If it claims the surface now, when were no longer prepared, many will die. If it waits, we have to find it through time, and no Gaspar this time to help."

"No longer prepared?" Magus growled questioningly.

"We were caught off guard by that Gate. I'm still a bit shaken by being thrown to another world," Marle said.

"Weakling," Magus muttered. Just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Say that again!" Marle screamed.

"With pleasure, weakling," Magus said, the smile on his face anything but pleasant.

"That seems to be very counter productive," Robo said. "If we're to destroy Lavos, we'll need to work together."

"Hmph," Magus humphed.

"Who.. what is Lavos?" Nasuada and Orrin asked almost simultaneously. Orrin had started a split second before the ebony skinned leader of the Varden.

"Lavos is a parasite, its host the planet itself," Lucca said. "We're probably the only ones who can defeat it, and we've traveled through many times to try to find a way to defeat it."

"Your first assumption about the cursed thing couldn't have been further off," Magus growled.

"And by result, you're still alive to tell the tale," Frog said. "I assume that if we hadn't interfered, and Lavos woke on schedule, you would have suffered an ill fate."

"You'll have to tell us the tale about this Lavos and how is it you think you're the only ones who can defeat it," Nasuada said.

"Logically, if Lavos was going to claim the surface of this world now, we would have known by now. Considering the records of what has happened 1999AD found in 2300 AD, and what happened in 12000BC when Queen Zeal summoned him," Robo said.

"So he's burrowing. Wonderful," Magus growled sarcastically.

"So, we have nothing to lose if we stop and talk a bit," Lucca said.

By this time, a crowd of soldiers, and a few Urgals, had gathered, whispering and commenting on the strange attire and appearance of the group. Magus narrowed his eyes at the sudden attention, muttering under his breath something about weaklings.

"Let's go to my tent to talk," Nasuada said. "We can talk privately there."

"Yes, I think some privacy would be in order. After all, my history is bound to set up the spark for trouble I don't want at the moment," Magus said so that only Nasuada, Eragon, Orrin, Arya, and the group from the other world could hear.

"I wouldn't have known that the way you were acting a few minutes ago," Marle replied.

"One thing to fight one weakling, another to fight an entire army single-handed. I'm not a fool," Magus said.

"Maybe we should have killed him on the Cape in 12000BC," Lucca murmured to herself. "Would have saved us a headache now."

The ones attending the talk walked in silence, while the crowed gathered behind them continued to murmur and gossip. Only Eragon, Arya, Orrin, the group from the other world, and Nasuada went into the tent. Saphira went around to the open side to insert her head, the play of light reflecting off her scales made purple specks on the red canvas of the tent.

"Eragon, will you listen into their thoughts to make sure they aren't lying?" Nasuada asked.

"Why would we lie?" Marle asked, incredulous.

"It's nothing personal, we happen to be in the middle of a war, and sometimes it's hard to tell whose side everyone is on," Eragon said. Turning to Nasuada, he continued, "I will, and I have been. They haven't been lying, though there does seem to be tension due to one of them."

"Tch. I don't work well with groups," Magus said. "I'm only doing this because my battle with Lavos is personal."

"It seems you have a lot of explaining to do," Orrin said.

"This is going to take a long while," Crono said. "For you to understand, you have to know some of the history of each time period of the world we came from."

"This is going to be a confusing story, too," Lucca said. "The consequences of time travel, thinking of all of those paradoxes and such, are enough to make one's head spin."

And so the seven travelers told their tale, each taking a turn and telling what they thought needed to be known. Magus, with the exception of a few comments pointing out flaws in the others' intelligence or theories, stayed silent until the story reached the point that they had reached 12000BC.

"Before we continue with the events of the story, I suppose I better make it known my history. You know that I had caused trouble in 600AD. I don't regret it, either," Magus said. "But almost everything I did was towards one goal: the destruction of Lavos."

"Why do you want to destroy Lavos? You couldn't have known that he would destroy the world, until you met Crono," Nasuada asked.

"Lavos destroyed my life," Magus growled. "When Crono and his friends were sent back to 65,000,000 BC, I was sent to 12000 BC. I was surprised to find myself back in the era I was born in. I went by Janus back then, and I was the prince of Zeal Kingdom. My mother, Queen Zeal... she used to be kind and caring, but she soon lusted after eternal glory and immortality. To achieve such ends, she drew energy from Lavos, using my sister, Schala, to control the flow. Schala was stronger than Zeal in terms of magical ability, but Schala was a pushover. She followed Zeal's orders against better judgement.

"Zeal thought that by extracting incredible amounts of energy, she could gain immortality. But this woke Lavos from his slumber, and he came to the surface. The three Gurus were tossed through time, as was I, who should not have been there," Magus continued. "I was thrown to 600 AD as little more than a small child. I was found soon after by fiends who disliked humans. And... when I grew up, I became the Fiendlord, as I was stronger than the fiends who later became my generals.

"When I was sent back to 12000 BC, it was after my mother had become obsessed with power and immortality, but before the fateful day I was sent forward. I thought I would use this chance to challenge Lavos, but in order to do that, I would have to be present when Lavos came to the surface. So.. I speeded things up a bit. Using my knowledge of what would happen, I became a Prophet, and soon gained Zeal's trust," Magus shook his head. "I thought Crono and his friends had been thrown to the same time period as me, so I covered myself by predicting they would interfere. Though they didn't appear right away, they did come. And they did interfere."

"You know, while we were there, your younger self predicted Crono's death," Lucca said. "It was odd to be told that one of us would die soon, and none of us thought it would be Crono. But your younger self's prediction came true."

"Technically... I didn't die," Crono said.

"But you would have had we not hatched the Time Egg and exchanged the doppel doll for you," Frog said.

They told the rest of the story, then, up to the point they had been sucked into the Gate that lead them here. After the story was finished, there was a momentary silence.

"You really must have come from another world, for half of what you described is impossible in ours," Arya said.

"Like what?" Lucca asked, curious.

"If someone in our world attempted to turn someone into a frog, they would use all of their energy and die," Eragon said.

"Even I can't do everything by magic... When I went up against Lavos at the Ocean Palace, my magic had no effect," Magus said.

"There must be different rules for magic according to the world it originated from," Lucca said. "And even then magic is determined by the person wielding it."

"That would explain why Marle and I have the same element and yet our attack magic differs," Frog said.

"I cast ice, Frog casts water," Marle explained at the confused looks.

"So," Magus said, "you said you were in the middle of a war. Could you tell us with whom?"

"Why do you want to know?" Orrin asked.

"Because, if we're to find Lavos, we better know something of this world... wouldn't want to be killed because we weren't smart enough to research this world," Magus replied.

"Events in the past oftentimes have some bearing on the future," Lucca said. "This war you're in, for example. Depending on who wins could determine on how we might be received in the future if we were to go find Lavos in the future."

"Can we eat something first? We've been talking for hours, and I'm hungry," Crono said. As if to emphasize this, his stomach growled audibly.

Orrin got up and spoke to a servant outside, who dashed off to get food. When he sat back down, he studied the group intently, letting his gaze linger a moment longer on the blue-haired mage than the rest. Magus pointedly ignored the scrutiny.

It took ten minutes for the food to arrive, and the time was spent in silence. Crono applied himself to the food, taking big bites and somehow not getting any on his clothes. Marle and Ayla weren't far behind him, though Marle ate neater than the primitive woman and the redheaded swordsman.

Eragon munched on some fruits and vegetables, as did Arya. Orrin ate, still watching, and Nasuada did the same. Lucca ate almost absentmindedly, appearing a little lost in thought. Frog ate neatly, aware that there were ladies present. Magus glared at his food for a bit before eating some. Mostly he just picked at it, only eating about a quarter of what anyone else was eating besides Robo.

"Lavos was ready to claim the surface in our world.... In fact, we had gone to the day he would claim the surface... By that line of thought, he should be raining destruction on the world, but he isn't," Lucca said after finishing her plate. She spoke as if to herself. "So, either he's going to wait to claim this world, or he's somehow being detained. If he's being detained, how?"

"Who knows? I can't imagine any one thing powerful enough to detain Lavos," Magus growled.

"It doesn't seem very logical for Lavos to wait, upon reflection," Robo said. "Despite the fact that he lived millions of years on our planet, it isn't possible that he could live forever."

"And the spawn on Death Peak are proof that it needs to reproduce," Lucca said. "And according to the events in our world, he would need to reproduce soon."

_We didn't need more problems,_ Saphira said to Eragon. _This Lavos could be a problem, either now or in the future._

"What happens if Lavos reproduces?" Eragon asked.

"Well, the spawn will go to other planets. Lavos itself will live out the rest of its days as the king of despair," Lucca said.

"So Lavos would only make the world suffer, and its progeny would make other planets suffer as well," Eragon said. "I can see why you need to destroy it."

"This Lavos sounds worse than Galbatorix," Arya said.

"We better learn who this Galbatorix is," Lucca said, "if we're gonna go try to find Lavos. Forewarned is forearmed, as the saying goes."


End file.
